Episode 1468 (12th February 1975)
Plot Hilda, Minnie and Albert can't understand why the Corner Shop is shut and worry that something has gone wrong inside. Deirdre is depressed that Billy hasn't sent her a Valentine. Ray fetches Stan and his ladders to look through the window. Tricia turns up and tells them the shop is empty. Rita tells Mavis the meal went well, especially her food. Stan is sent a Valentine, but not from Hilda. She thinks it's from Clara Regan. Ray tells Bet he sent it for a laugh. Annie is glad the Hopkinses have left as she feels they were too greedy. The Hopkinses send Gordon back the shop keys with a letter through Gail. He wonders who can look after the shop. Hilda calls round on Clara but gets sent away with a flea in her ear. Stan feels ill and doesn't need Hilda rowing with him. Gordon tells Betty that the letter from Vera explains that she and Idris felt too ashamed to stay in the Street. Albert complains about the shop being shut. When Annie won't give Betty time off, Gordon realises he'll have to run the shop. Tricia is angry about Granny. She tells Gail that she plans to leave the Hopkinses but won’t tell her why her family left the area. Tricia needs somewhere to live. Rita tells her the Corner Shop flat is free. Albert complains about the thick cuts of meat Gordon cuts for him and Annie tells him off for not using tongs on serving the teacakes, making him feel he can't cope. Bet gives the game away about Stan's Valentine. Stan is off his beer. A shattered Gordon refuses to serve in the shop again. Rita receives a see-through nightie delivered from Harrison's stores. She thinks Alf sent it. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Gail Potter - Helen Worth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room Notes *Gail Potter speaks of her mum and dad being at each other's throats when she was a child, contradicting later established history that she never knew her father and was brought up by Audrey Potter alone. *The Kabin has a jar of sweets with a Dobson & Hawkes label on it, nine years after that establishment was last seen in the final episode of Pardon The Expression. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita gets a mystery gift - and Stan a Valentine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,250,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1975 episodes